Sailor Boom
by Et-chan
Summary: This story is a parody of Sailor Moon. And the star is Kome! NEW CHAPTER ADDED!
1. A Boom Star is born

(Author's Note: Sailor Boom is one of Kome's nicknames because Usagi Tsukino's voice actress in the Japanese Sailor Moon is also Kome's voice actress in the Japanese Blue Seed. I didn't make up the name Sailor Boom, someone else did but I don't really remember who. Ok, now let's start the theme song!)  
Sailor Boom Theme Song:  
(Beginning Instrumentals)  
  
Fighting plants by the moonlight,  
Laughing at losers by the daylight,  
Never running from some plant scum,  
She is the one named Sailor Boom,  
  
She would never turn her back on her friends,  
She will always fight to the end,  
She is the one who will always shoot them,  
She is the one named Sailor........  
  
Sailor Red Leaf,  
Sailor Cherryblossom,  
Sailor Bamboo,  
With Kusanagi  
  
Secret powers are the guns to her,  
She is the one named Sailor Boom  
  
(Instrumental)  
  
Fighting plants by the moonlight,  
Laughing at losers by the daylight,  
When the Sailors need to help fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Boom,  
She is the one named Sailor Boom,  
She is the one....Sailor Boom!  
  
(Ok, on to the story. This episode is called a "A Boom Star is Born.")  
  
  
  
Kome Sawaguchi watched the strange computer screen with furrowed brows. The wallpaper on the screen was...Pikachu?! Matsu's really gotta stop lettin' her son up here, thought Kome. Azusa Matsudaira's son, Jun, would always change Kome's wallpaper because it was so plain.   
She felt someone behind her so she turned her head quickly. It was the TAC's computer nerd, Yoshiki Yaegashi. He peered at the computer screen through his glasses and chuckled."Kome, you like pokemon?!"  
Kome quickly turned off the computer screen."No way!"  
Since she felt really embarrassed, she shoved a gun in her pocket and left the office. She didn't pass by many people and she left the building quietly.   
She didn't really have a purpose being outside. Maybe she wanted to get away from Yaegashi. Or maybe she was looking for an Aragami. Kome sighed and continued to walk down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets.  
While walking near a toy store, Kome saw someone familiar looking through the glass. She stopped and noticed it was Momiji.  
"What are ya starin' at, Momiji?" she asked. Momiji turned to see who had spoken to her. Then she smiled."Oh hi, Kome! Isn't that teddy bear cute?"  
Kome looked through the glass to look at the teddy bear. It was an orange looking bear wearing a black shirt inside a red trench coat with black dress pants and loafers. The bear also had green hair. Kome had a very puzzled look on her face."That's really weird..."  
Momiji giggled."No it's not! I think it's really cute!"  
"Whatever," mumbled Kome as she walked away.   
  
After ten more minutes of walking around, she went to a pay phone. She made a collect call to the TAC office. There Yaegashi accepted the collect call and answered the phone."Kome! How many times do I have to tell you to stop making collect calls?!"  
Kome ignored his question."So have ya located any Aragami?"  
"No," said Yaegashi,"But I tell you what, I..."  
Then Kome took the phone away from her ear and hung up. She wanted to go Aragami hunting! She didn't call so she could talk to Yaegashi!   
When she was walking near a parking lot, a dog barked at her. She only glanced at it.  
"Hey!" someone called. She looked at the dog, it sounded like the voice came from it. She walked closer to it and knelt down. It was a cute dog. It had a blinking pendant on its red collar.  
"So you're the one I'm looking for," said the dog. Kome jumped back and fell on her back."Y-you can t-talk?" she stuttered. The dog wagged its tail."Of course I can."  
She frowned."Well, I don't see talking dogs everyday."  
"Good," said the dog,"At least I know you don't do drugs."  
"Um, right. So what ya want dog?" asked Kome puzzled.   
"Call me Taka."  
Kome got back on her knees."Fine, Taka."  
"You see the pendant I'm wearing?" Taka asked. She nodded for her reply.  
"Well, it's blinking. So it means I found Sailor Boom!" exclaimed Taka.  
Kome fell on her back again, her eyes popping."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
"You're Sailor Boom, the one who can defeat the new breed of Aragami!"  
Kome sat down, a large sweatdrop appeared on her forehead."New breed of Aragami?"  
"That's right," said Taka,"They steal human energy."  
"This sounds like a really bad Sailor Moon story," muttered Kome.  
"Well it is," said Taka in a low voice.  
Kome gave the dog a strange look."Huh?"  
"Nevermind about that. But you better take this pendant so you can transform, that's the only way you'll destroy them," said the dog who was scratching under his collar with his hind leg.  
Kome laughed and took off his collar."So, how do I transform?"  
"Just say 'Boom Super Power' really loud!" said Taka excitedly.  
Kome laughed even louder and held the pendant up."BOOM SUPER POWER!"  
She wasn't really serious but Taka was. There wasn't any Sailor Moon transformation music or glittery ballet dancing. Instantly, Kome's pink jumpsuit turned into a pink camoflauge suit and her wristbands and headband turned pink. In her hands was a pink bazooka. Taka barked to get her attention because she was staring at the bazooka."Go and get those Aragami before it's too late!"  
"Where do I find the suckers?" asked Kome.  
  
Kome walks up to the entrance of a newly built movie theater. She pushes one of the double doors and stops because she hears approaching foot steps behind her. She turns and gasps.  
"Sailor Boom, what for us!" called Momiji who wore a skimpy Sailor Scout outfit. She couldn't believe her eyes, Momiji Fujimiya, Ryoko Takeuchi, and Sakura Yamazaki, all looked like Sailor Scouts.   
Kome raised an eyebrow."So Taka got to you guys too, huh?"  
"We're the Sailor Scouts coming to rescue your sorry ass!" shouted Sakura. Kome raised an eyebrow at Sakura; Sakura's Sailor Scout outfit seemed a little different from Momiji's and Ryoko's."And what are you called? Sailor Slut?"  
Sakura glares at Kome and looks like she was going to attack. Kome didn't look afraid, she just looked puzzled. Momiji held on to Sakura's arm."Please don't fight, we have to stop the new breed of Aragami."  
"Fine, then let's go," said Kome who was already walking into the new theater.   
When the Scouts got inside, they noticed it was deserted. Momiji touched her mitama and looked around. Ryoko looked at her."Sailor Red Leaf, do you sense anything?"  
"Nope, sorry Sailor Bamboo."  
"Well, what're we doin' standin' around for? Let's look around to find that Aragami!" said Kome. They passed the video games and the concession stands to get to the first theater they saw on their left. The movie was called Sailor V. Then they entered the Sailor V theater cautiously. The huge screen was black and the lights were still on, it seemed that the movie was just about to start. Momiji gasped and pointed at all the people on the chairs.  
"Are they...are they dead?" asked Momiji in a tiny voice. Sakura looked at the person nearest to her."They look asleep to me."  
"Where's that God damn Aragami?" Kome muttered to herself as she raced down the stairs to get to a ramp. She stepped back as she noticed something large and green rise out of the first row. It looked kinda like a large flower. It was the Aragami!   
"Let's go get it, girls!" she yelled at the other Scouts.   
"Alright!" they yelled which made Kome jump because she didn't know they were right behind her.   
As Kome and the girls approached the Aragami, Momiji stopped them.   
"What about the speech that you're going to say before you fight it, Sailor Boom?" she asked. Kome was annoyed."Fuck the speech! Let's fight!"  
The Aragami looked their way and yelled in a really messed up voice. Sakura had a seal in her hand. She threw it at the Aragami to freeze it. And it worked.   
While the Aragami was frozen, Momiji attacked."Red Leaf Chain, encircle!"  
A chain hovered around Sailor Red Leaf and then shot at the Aragami. It didn't hit the Aragami but it did rip the seal off it's head, causing it to move freely again.   
"Momiji! You idiot!" screamed Kome. The Aragami attacked them by hitting them with vines that sprouted out of its body. All the girls fell but Ryoko.   
"Bamboo shoots, fly!" she shouted. Bamboo shoots came out of nowhere and tapped the Aragami's head. The Aragami looked even angrier, so it picked up all the girls with its vines and gripped them. Kome struggled to get free. Her pink bazooka was on the ground and she was in the air.  
Suddenly a voice rumbled through the theater."How dare you take energy from the ignorant masses?"  
The Aragami looked around to see who had spoken. Momiji looked towards a platform that just suddenly appeared near one of the lights. She gasped."It's Kusanagi!"  
Yes, it was Mamoru Kusanagi who had a tulip in his hand because he couldn't find any roses to imitate Tuxedo Mask.   
Suddenly, he throws the tulip to divert the Aragami's attention. The Aragami lets go of a Scout and swats at the tulip. Kusanagi rushes towards it and cuts the rest of its vines with his fore arm blades. The Aragami sprouts another vine and catches Kusanagi in mid air. Kusanagi gritted his teeth at the pain and yelled to Kome."Sailor Boom! Hurry!"  
Kome rolls to the side and quickly picks up the bazooka. Sailor Moon music plays while Kome twirls and tosses the bazooka for about five minutes. Then she stopped and pointed it at the Aragami. Kusanagi looked like he wouldn't survive for very long.  
"BOOM BAZOOKA BLAST!" yelled Kome as a huge blast came from the bazooka, eliminating the Aragami. Kusanagi fell to the ground, his clothes were torn. Momiji and the other Scouts went to help him. The energy rose out of the Aragami ashes and returned to the people in the theater. They began to wake up slowly.  
Kome laughed."That Aragami was just Boom-dusted!"  
  
  
THE END  
(Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that story. Thanks for reading, now please review it.) 


	2. Idol Energy

(Author's Note: Just like in the beginning of every Sailor Moon episode, they play the theme song. So if you don't wanna read it again then just scroll down to the story.)  
  
Sailor Boom Theme Song:  
(Beginning Instrumentals)  
  
Fighting plants by the moonlight,  
Laughing at losers by the daylight,  
Never running from some plant scum,  
She is the one named Sailor Boom,  
  
She would never turn her back on her friends,  
She will always fight to the end,  
She is the one who will always shoot them,  
She is the one named Sailor........  
  
Sailor Red Leaf,  
Sailor Cherryblossom,  
Sailor Bamboo,  
With Kusanagi  
  
Secret powers are the guns to her,  
She is the one named Sailor Boom  
  
(Instrumental)  
  
Fighting plants by the moonlight,  
Laughing at losers by the daylight,  
When the Sailors need to help fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Boom,  
She is the one named Sailor Boom,  
She is the one....Sailor Boom!  
Episode 2: Idol Energy  
It was around dusk and the city of Tokyo was still as busy as ever. Momiji Fujimiya, Kome Sawaguchi, and Yoshiki Yaegashi were taking a break from their work at the Terrestrial Administration Center. Momiji was leading them to her favorite cake store, her brown hair flew behind her as she ran fervently in front of everyone.  
"Geez, Momiji! Slow down! That cake store can't be that great!" Kome yelled behind her. Suddenly, Momiji skidded to a halt in front of a small shoppe. Kome slowly stopped running. Yaegashi wasn't paying attention and he collided with an old lady with a lot of shopping bags. Kome and Momiji looked away with large sweat drops on their foreheads as groceries flew into the air causing a mild tumult.  
"I'm really sorry ma'am," said Yaegashi, red-faced with embarrassment,"Please let me help you with those groceries."  
The old lady smacked him over the head with her large hand bag."Watch where you're going hooligan! You can help me by giving me money for all these ruined groceries!"  
A large crowd had gathered outside of the cake shoppe and watched as the embarrassed Yaegashi handed the old lady some of the yen in his wallet. The old lady stalked off and the crowd left. Yaegashi looked around and noticed that Kome and Momiji had gone inside the shop. So he followed to catch up with them.  
Inside, a young man with large sunglasses was standing on a table."This announcement is for all you talented young girls who want to be a star! Come to the Japanese Idol auditions!" he shouted waving some yellow flyers in the air. A bunch of girls approached him and asked for a flyer.   
Kome looked at Momiji and saw the sparkles in her eyes."Eh...Momiji?"  
Momiji grabbed Kome's shoulders."Kome? Do you think I could be the Japanese Idol?"  
"Uh...I guess, go for it if ya want," replied Kome who seemed a little uncomfortable. Momiji let go of Kome and ran up to the young man."I need a flyer too!"  
He grinned and tossed her one. Then, a proud and obnoxious voice rang throughout the shop."Give me a flyer too, Mr. Hotshot!"  
He lowered his sunglasses to get a better look at the girl who had just entered the shop. All the people eating stopped to look at the entrance. The girls with flyers turned their heads to get a glimpse.   
"Sakura Yamazaki?!" screamed Momiji.  
"That's right, sacrifice girl," said Sakura with a smile. She approached Momiji slowly, making sure all eyes were on her. Then she snatched Momiji's flyer away and walked away chuckling. Momiji was red with fury. But Yaegashi looked even angrier."How could she just waltz in here and treat you like that, Momiji?"  
"Just go get another one," said Kome still looking at the entrance.  
"I don't need it," said Momiji. She then walked out of the shop, ashamed that Sakura had embarrassed her. Kome looked around and noticed that everyone was silent. After the silence was getting uncomfortable Kome grabbed Yaegashi's arm and they left the shop too.  
Deep in the lair of the Aragami, the girl who was once known as Kaede Kunikida sat on a plant engulfed throne hidden in the shadows. She stared callously at her servant that stood before her. Behind her servant were many Aragami creatures that crept and shifted in the shadows. There was some light, but most of the lair was suffused in darkness.  
"So, what happened at the theater?" Kaede asked her servant. Her servant was an abnormal looking man with long wavy black hair. He wore regular clothes but two mitamas were on the back of his hands. His name was Murakumo.  
"We haven't gathered any energy, Quee-Princess Kushinada," he replied,"We had some...trouble."  
Kaede raised an eyebrow at Murakumo almost saying "queen"."Trouble? It was Kusanagi and the TAC, wasn't it?"  
"Not quite, it was actually a strange group of girls wearing short sailor outfits. But one of them was in camoflauge."  
"Hmm...," Kaede pondered about this. A strange group of girls? Wearing short sailor outfits? Could this mean...?  
"They must be associated with the TAC if they could destroy one of our new breed of Aragami," she said finally after getting a really strange thought out of her head.  
"So what about your next plans of gaining energy?" continued Kaede.  
Murakumo grinned."We will infiltrate the Japanese Idol contest. We will collect energy from the participants and the spectators."  
"Do not fail me, Murakumo," she said monotonously.  
"Of course, Queen...um Princess Kushinada," he said, and then he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.  
Backstage at the Japanese Idol contest, Kome waited with Momiji and Yaegashi. Momiji was wearing a pretty red dress. Yaegashi couldn't stop looking at her because she was so beautiful. There were a lot of other pretty girls at the competition too.  
"I haven't seen Sakura, I wonder where she is?" asked Momiji who didn't look concerned at all.  
"Aw, don't worry about that bitch. She'll probably show up," said Kome.  
"If she does, I'll punch her lights out!" shouted Yaegashi.  
Kome and Momiji looked at him in surprise. Yaegashi's face was very red and his fists were clenched like he actually was gonna fight someone."How dare she make fun of Momiji like that?!"  
Momiji smiled at him."Thanks Mr. Yaegashi, but I don't think you should start fights with anyone."  
Kome laughed and socked Yaegashi playfully in the arm. Then she could hear a voice calling to her. She looked around and noticed the talking dog, Taka, at the exit.  
"Um...Momiji can you go somewhere with me?" she asked Momiji, tugging her sleeve. Momiji seemed to have seen Taka too."Oh, sure."  
"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Yaegashi.  
"That's ok, Mr. Yaegashi. We need to talk about...women stuff," said Momiji. Yaegashi nodded looking a little puzzled.  
Momiji and Kome hurried to the exit and followed Taka to a deserted part of the parking lot.  
"Well, what is it?" asked Kome. Taka smelled the air."Can't you smell the presence of Aragami?"  
"You can smell them?" Kome asked looking baffled.   
"Well, I can't sense them," said Momiji checking her mitama.  
"They'll be here," said Taka. Kome looked even more perplexed."How do ya know?"  
"Well a large crowd of people are gathered at one place so that means a large amount of energy will be present."  
"You're a smart dog, just as smart as that cat Luna," Momiji said to Taka. Taka had a sweat drop on his forehead."Oh...kay...."  
"Wait a minute, why isn't Takeuchi here with us?" said Kome.  
"Oh, she went on a date with Mr. Kunikida," answered Momiji.  
"Bad time for a date, I just hope Sakura's gonna show up because I can smell a very powerful Aragami in the building now," said Taka sniffing the air once again.  
"Ok, we'll watch out. But I have to get inside before I'm late!" said Momiji. They waved goodbye to Taka and went through the exit. The only people backstage were the people who were waiting to perform. They had arrived just in time for the first performance.   
A skinny girl with light brown hair was singing a song off-key. They heard a lot of boos in the crowd but the girl continued to sing proudly. Kome chuckled. And Momiji tried hard not to laugh.  
Suddenly the singing turned into screaming as a large dark figure was falling out of the ceiling. This Aragami looked like a plant with wings. It swooped around and was collected white mist that was probably energy. They hid behind some stalls as the monster went backstage and stole the other girls' energy. Then it swooped back out to the stage to collect more. Kome knew she had to act fast."BOOM SUPER POWER!"  
Then she heard Momiji bellow out."RED LEAF STAR POWER!"  
Momiji was glittering and ballet dancing while Kome instantly turned into Sailor Boom. Bazooka and all! Momiji finally turned into Sailor Red Leaf and they ran onto the stage. The Aragami noticed them and dove. They dodged by jumping out of the way. Sailor Boom landed a little behind the curtains and Sailor Red Leaf was in the crowd.   
Red Leaf yelped when she saw that the Aragami was looking straight at her. Before it could attack her, a glowing orange light smashed into its armored shoulder. An laugh rang throughout the room."Sailor Cherryblossom to the rescue!"  
Kome got out of the tangle of folded curtains to see who had saved Momiji. It was Sakura. She was standing on the stage too wearing her skimpy sailor outfit.  
"Hey, Sailor Slut! Stop laughin' and get that Aragami!" shouted Sailor Boom. Sailor Cherryblossom was quick to comply by freezing it with her exorcising paper seals. Then Sailor Boom began to twirl and toss her bazooka to get ready for her finishing move."BOOM BAZOOKA BLAST!"  
The frozen Aragami disappeared into nothing when it was hit with the full blast of the bazooka. But something blue escaped out before it was hit. The Aragami's mitama floated over to the sleeping judges desk. The scouts didn't notice because they were looking around waiting for people to wake up. But the people didn't wake up.  
"Why aren't these dumb ass people awake yet?" asked Sakura who was looking baffled.   
"That's because I have their energy!" someone shouted from the judges table. The scouts looked to see who had spoken. It was Murakumo! He was tossing the eliminated Aragami's blue seed which swirled blue and a misty white.   
"Bastard! Give these people back their energy!" yelled Kome.  
"Yeah or you're gonna have to deal with the awesome might of the Sailor Scouts!" exclaimed Momiji. Murakumo laughed."What awesome might?"  
"This," said Momiji and a leafy red chain hovered around her,"Red Leaf Chain, encircle!"  
The chain flew at Murakumo. A blade slid out of the back of his hand near his mitama; when the chain was close enough, he batted it away. The chain fell to the ground and disappeared. Sakura stepped up and clapped her hands together to make a gun."My turn. Cherryblossom...Fire...ignite!"  
Flaming cherryblossom petals shot out of her fingers and rushed towards Murakumo who sidestepped causing them to run into one of the walls. When Kome saw Sakura's attack fail, she knew it was her turn. Kome quickly took off her hot pink headband."Boom Headband...uh.."  
She couldn't remember the words but someone was whispering to her. It sounded like Taka's voice."Magic! Boom Headband Magic!"  
"Boom Headband Magic!" she shouted and tossed her gleaming headband at Murakumo. Murakumo caught the head band with his blade. It lost all of its magic and returned to being a normal hot pink head band. The scouts gasped. Murakumo laughed cruelly."Is that all?"  
Suddenly a tulip fell near Murakumo's feet. He looked up at the just-now appearing platform."It's Kusanagi!" shouted Momiji.  
"That's right Sailor Red Leaf! And I'm here to kick your ass, Murakumo!" said Kusanagi. Blades popped out of his fore-arms and he dove at Murakumo. Murakumo tried to block but he didn't time his block very well. Kusanagi managed to cut his arm and the mitama he held. The energy escaped as the mitama shattered and went back to its owners. Thick blood oozed out of Murakumo's arm. Before he could do anything else Sailor Boom began to twirl her bazooka again, getting it ready for the attack she should have done in the first place to stop Murakumo.  
"BOOM BAZOOKA BLAST!" roared Kome. A huge blast of pink light boomed out of the bazooka towards Murakumo. He managed to parry by jumping on the platform Kusanagi appeared on."I'll get you, Sailor Boom!" he called out before leaving through one of the windows.   
Kusanagi left when he noticed the crowd waking up. The scouts then turned back to their normal selves. Kome and Momiji went to the second row to help Yaegashi. He seemed a bit groggy."Hey, I saw an Aragami, but that's all I can remember."  
"Don't worry, Mr. Yaegashi. Some really cool girls came and handled that Aragami,"said Momiji.   
"Really cool girls?" asked Yaegashi looking puzzled.  
"Yeah that's right," replied Kome, grinning.  
(Author's Note: You people asked for it, so I made another chapter. If I get several requests for a third chapter, I might just make another one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed making it. Thanks for reading.) 


End file.
